


see through

by TheNightbloodSolution



Series: The 100 Rarepair Challenge [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightbloodSolution/pseuds/TheNightbloodSolution
Summary: Her name is Maya Vie. She’s eighteen years old. She grew up inside of a mountain. And she’s not good enough for Jasper Jordan.





	see through

**Author's Note:**

> This is for The 100 Rarepair Challenge from Tumblr. My first prompt was Monty/Maya, and I'm definitely going to post at least one more of these. We'll see if I ever finish the last two.

Her name is Maya Vie. She’s eighteen years old. She grew up inside of a mountain. And she’s not good enough for Jasper Jordan.

Monty compiles every fact he knows about this girl inside his head. She looks peaceful in sleep, right next to Jasper in their side-by-side hospital beds. Her radiation has completely cleared, and her complexion is, once again, flawless.

Monty scowls.

She’s the reason Jasper is even in a hospital bed. She’s the reason he’s asleep right now, completely drugged out. She’s the reason he’s given up his blood. It’s her fault.

And Jasper is fine. He’s going to be fine. Monty knows this. But that doesn’t mean he trusts _her_. How did she even get irradiated- it was never explained to him beyond a “breach.” Everything about it makes him skeptical.

For the thousandth time since he got trapped in this mountain, Monty wishes he were back on the Ark. Not back at the dropship, or on the ground, or in the Skybox, but back on the Ark.

Life on the Ark was simple. He and Jasper had a routine there. Smoke weed, point at some stars, dream about the Earth, play a prank, do something dumb, and then do it all again. And there were no girls.

Well. There were _girls_ , obviously. But never ones that paid them any attentions. Girls were fleeting things, like the shooting stars that sometimes passed by their windows. There was Zoe from farm station, or Chelsea from Mecha, burning stars made of Monty and Jasper’s desire that flamed out just as fast as the girls got some of their weed (and never came back to visit again).

On the ground, girls meant something different. Girls meant girl, and girl meant obsession.

Jasper heard three words that changed his life when he first breathed Earth’s crisp air.

“We’re back, bitches!”

From then on, Jasper was hooked on the girl who chased the butterflies, not pausing for any other girl in camp. Even Harper ( _Harper!_ ) had tried to chase after Jasper, and he’d denied her. Jasper wanted Octavia, and Octavia alone.

When Octavia picked the grounder, Monty had never been more relieved. Things could go back to normal.

Then Monty got pulled away from his friends and into this godawful mountain. He was the first admitted and one of the last released from quarantine. By the time he got out, Octavia was a thing of the past. Girl meant something else, now. Girl meant Maya.

At first, Monty was surprised, because Jasper couldn’t pick two seemingly more different girls. Octavia was loudmouthed and hyper and fearless. Maya was soft-spoken and shy smiles and chocolate cake. But then Monty saw her eyes; deep brown and filled with determination and spirit. Maya was soft, but she was not meek. She, too, was a warrior. Monty could see it in her eyes. And Jasper liked warriors.

As if summoned, those determined eyes flutter open, and Maya’s head swivels slightly, taking in her surroundings.

“Welcome back,” Monty says. He doesn’t sound welcoming.

“Thanks,” Maya replies, with just as little enthusiasm. Her eyes meet his for a minute, but prefer being trained on Jasper, still sleeping in the bed just beside her.

“The doctors say he’ll be up soon.” Monty informs her.

“But you don’t think so?” She infers.

Monty shrugs. “Guess there’s no way to know.” He’s usually chattier than this, preferring long sentences to communicate his points. His mom calls him a rambler. But with Maya, it’s all clipped sentences.

“And that’s my fault?” Her voice rises slightly above its typically range, the workings of anger coating it.

“Well, it is you he was trying to save.”

“And I should have, what? _Died_?”

Monty stays silent in response.

Maya glares.

“It’s odd. That you were the only one irradiated.” Monty says finally.

Understanding floods Maya’s face. “And you think I irradiated myself on purpose.”

“I think I don’t know what you’d do. Or what your people would. And I think my best friend is unconscious in a hospital bed, while you’re here, awake.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Maya bites back.

Suddenly, Jasper twitches. Just his arm. Then he moves his head, and opens his eyes.

He looks back and forth to Maya, in the bed next to him, and Monty, who’s rushed to his bedside. “Can you guys keep it down?” He jokes. “I’ve been trying to sleep here.”

Maya laughs at that, a musical sound, and Monty can’t keep himself from hating the melody.

Because suddenly it’s _Maya_ asking Jasper how he is, and it’s _Maya_ telling him not to move too much, he could injure himself, and it’s _Maya_ cracking a joke about him being her hero.

Jasper eats it up, of course.

But Monty knows better. She can’t be trusted, and Monty won’t leave his friend alone, not anymore. He and Jasper are getting out of this mountain, away from the fancy desserts, the men in outdated suits, and away from pretty girls who grew up underground.

Even if he’s the only one, Monty can see through Maya Vie.


End file.
